


Thanksgiving

by amycoolz



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh in the kitchen making Thanksgiving dinner.</p><p>Prompt from Tumblr: "i'm so sorry but i was wondering like for a fic a holiday-themed maleigh thing? Because Raleigh in a Santa hat or trying to make thanksgiving dinner makes my life so much better pretty please?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> we’re gonna pretend this is post-canceled-apocalypse, where everyone lives because fuck that shit, and they all moved to america. okay? okay.

 

Mako woke up on Thanksgiving morning alone in bed, which she found a little disconcerting until her nose picked up the faint scent of a turkey roasting in the oven and bacon sizzling on the stove. She smiled, getting up and stretching as she walked out of the bedroom, following the smell into the kitchen, where Raleigh was flipping pancakes on the griddle in nothing but a pair of boxers and an apron. She snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressed a kiss into his shoulder blade.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Raleigh laughed, moving that batch of hotcakes to a plate off to the side.

 

“Hmm, why didn’t you wake me up?” she asked, tickling his stomach as she pulled back and accepted the plate of breakfast being thrust in her face.

 

“You looked so peaceful sleeping,” he explained, dropping a kiss to her lips and turning back to the stove. “Didn’t wanna disturb you.”

 

“Uh-huh.” She sat at the table and speared a piece of pancake, stuffing it into her mouth and sticking her tongue out at him, even though he couldn’t see her. “So what were you doing up so early?”

 

“I’m making Thanksgiving dinner!” He gestured to the bird in the oven and the several other pots and pans he had going on the stove. “Or at least, I’m trying.”

 

She laughed as she took a bite of bacon. “Well, what are you making?”

 

“Just the basics, I guess. Stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy…”

 

“That’s it? Usually Thanksgiving dinner is a bit more… expansive.”

 

“Well, your father is bringing sweet potatoes, the Hansens are bringing… something or other. Doctors Geiszler and Gottlieb are bringing something, too. I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll have a less traditional dinner and a more eclectic one, giving everyone’s nationalities.” He put the last of the pancakes on another plate and sat down at the table across from her, stealing a piece of her bacon and laughing when she smacked his arm.

 

“That sounds like a lot of fun,” she said, finishing her breakfast and pushing the rest of the bacon over to Raleigh. “Are Tendo and Alison coming?”

 

He nodded, saying through a mouthful of pancake, “They’re bringing the pies.”

 

“Ooh, I can’t wait!”

***

After they had finished their breakfast and cleaned up, Mako went about their small townhouse picking things up and rearranging furniture to accommodate the expected crowd. Raleigh had resumed cooking, whistling tunes as he stirred pots and checked temperatures; Mako took small breaks in between rooms to distract him from his work, initiating short make-out sessions against the kitchen counters before leaving him to clean the next room.

 

Everything was ready by three o’clock, but they weren’t expecting people to show up until four, so they took the opportunity to shower together and make themselves presentable, topped with Santa hats, before they met their guests at the door an hour later.

**Author's Note:**

> jesus, i'm bad at titles. also, this is not beta'd, so any mistakes you saw were my own.


End file.
